Love Like Woe
by CherryBlossomKiri
Summary: we've been through so much. I was even there when his girlfriend cheated on him. Now we're together, and it's been almost two years. I love him so much it hurts. Tonight's our anniversary, and I'm ready to go all the way. *Each chapter is set to a song.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha and Your Love Is My Drug belong their creators, not me.

Enjoy ;)

_Love Like Woe_

Love is an unpredictable thing. Everybody knows that. I guess I was just being naive to believe that I had found the one exception to that. He was perfect. Everything a girl could ask for, and then some. Every girl wanted him, but somehow I had managed to get him. It had been almost two years since we had started dating. I had met him a year and a half before that. I can't say that we were the best of friends when we first met. I hated his guts, as he did mine. But somehow we ended up being friends._  
_

_Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall_

I had a boyfriend named Kouga and he was dating a girl named Kikyou when we first met. I quickly became friends with her. It wasn't hard to see why he loved her so much; she was amazing. So you can understand why I was in complete surprise when he suddenly showed up at my apartment one day, near tears. I mean we didn't hate each other at that point and we were friends, but I still never expected to be the one he came to about this.

She had cheated on him with a man named Naraku. He had come home to the apartment he and Kikyou had been sharing, only to see them standing in the living room kissing and groping each other. When they finally noticed he was there, Kikyou had tried to explain that it wasn't what he thought, but he just held up a hand and said it was over and left. That's when he'd come to me._  
_

_What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!_

I was only doing the friendly thing by trying to help. I let him in and got him to finally settle down. He explained to me what had happened and I comforted him as best as I could. I put in a movie for us to watch, and popped some popcorn. We settled down on the couch, and I grabbed some blankets. I fell asleep after a little while, my head leaning against his shoulder.

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

When I woke up, I felt really warm and cozy so I snuggled in closer, trying to go back to sleep. I heard a grunt behind me, and felt something around my waist move. My eyes shot open, and I looked behind to see Inuyasha, asleep, snuggled up behind me with his arms around my waist. It was never the same after that.__

Won't listen to any advice  
Mommas telling me I should think twice  
But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis  
My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgments gettin kinda hazy

_My esteem is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head_

Every time I was around him after that night, I started getting butterflies in my stomach and I stuttered if I tried to say something to him. I didn't think it was fair to feel this way about him while I had a boyfriend, so I broke up with Kouga. I couldn't forget about Inuyasha, so I started avoiding him in hopes that whatever I was feeling would stop. It was starting to work, too. But it didn't last very long.

_What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!_

He realized I was avoiding him, and he hated it. He came back to my apartment one day, and demanded that I speak to him. That he had something to say. And that's when he told me how he felt about me. How he had loved me since the day he had met me, but never knew how to tell me. I couldn't believe it. He actually liked me? And so when he asked me if I would go on a date with him, I quickly said yes. I was a little wary at first. Kouga hadn't given up on me, and I was torn between taking him back and moving on with Inuyasha. But I made up my mind, and never regretted it. That's when we first started officially dating, and we have been ever since then.

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

__He's the love of my life now, and I couldn't ask for anyone better. Sure we had had our share of fights, but we always worked out our problems in the end. We were meant for each other, and people were always telling us so. Nothing was big enough to keep us apart. Or so I thought.

_I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave_

__We had moved in together four months ago, and everything was going great. Our two year anniversary was coming up and I wanted it to be special. We hadn't had sex yet, because I wanted to wait until after we were married. But I already knew that we would get married, so I decided to surprise him on the night of our anniversary. I was shopping with my best friend Sango, trying to find something sexy to wear. I finally decided on something, and we left the store to go other places. __

Hey, so I got a question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug? Your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?

"I can't believe you Kagome. You're so lucky to have a great boy friend like Inuyasha. I'm so jealous." Sango said, as we walked down the sidewalk after leaving the mall. We were on our way to lunch.

"Well thank you Sango, but you have a great guy to. Miroku loves you to death." I said, laughing as a scowl appeared on her face.

"Maybe, but he's a total pervert." She said, but I noticed the faint smile on her face as she thought about him. We sat down at a table on the patio of a restaurant, and waited for a waiter to take our order.

__

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

__"Hey Kagome," Sango said, "Isn't that Inuyasha across the street?"

"Where?" I asked as I turned around. But I didn't need to here her answer. There he was, sitting in a restaurant, across the table from his ex girlfriend, talking animatedly with her. A lump formed in my throat and I couldn't answer the next question Sango asked me.

"Who's that girl? She kind of looks like you. Do you know her?" But I didn't give and answer. I was to busy trying to suppress the tears that burned my eyes. I stood up and walked away, turning my back to the one person I was willing to share the rest of my life with.

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

__I went back to our apartment and packed my bags. I sat down on the bed we used to share and waited for him to come home. It would not be a pleasant night tonight, and I felt sorry for the people in the apartments around us. I couldn't help but think about how everything can change in the blink of an eye. I should have known that he was still in love with Kikyou. That he would get tired of waiting for me to make up my mind about us. That he would go to someone else to make up for the things I was lacking.

I turned on the radio to drown out my thoughts. The song Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha came on. I had sung this song to him before, claiming that it was exactly how I felt about him. It had been my favorite song after that, as well as his. But now, as I sat here listening to it, I couldn't help but hate it. Tears started to flow down my face as I lay there, crumpled and broken, on the bed we used to share.

_Hey, hey, so  
You love, your love your love, is my drug_

_I like your beard_

That's what I got for trusting in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

I don't own Inuyasha or the song Love Like Woe. They belong to their creators.

Enjoy ;)

God She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love her with all of my heart. She's unpredictable and crazy and beautiful and I'm in love with everything about her. She's the love of my life, and I'd die without her.

_Woe oh, oh, oh!  
Woe oh, oh, oh!  
I gotta feel like it don't make, like it don't make  
Feel like it don't make sense  
I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding now love's unreliable  
I'm given all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way? _

People were always telling us how perfect we are together. I have no idea what the hell I did to deserve her, and I'm not completely sure that I do deserve her. But she loves me back, and as long as she still loves me I will never give her up. I'll fight for her until the day I die.

___'Cause your a pretty little windstorm  
On the boulevard  
Something like a sunset  
Oh yeah a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips start speaking my name _

After my bad break up with Kikyou, she helped me and made sure I was okay. She fell asleep on my shoulder that night, and I tiredly moved us to her bed before I fell asleep to. After that night, though, she avoided me. I hated it. I didn't understand what I had done to scare her away. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I stormed over to her apartment. I told her how I felt that day, and I asked her out on a date. She said yes immediately. I had never been so happy in my life.

_'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, somehow?  
Can I say no? _

We went in a few dates after that, and they were all amazing. Her ex boyfriend Kouga didn't like it though, and he kept trying to win her back. He succeeded in getting a date a few times. We went back and forth like that for almost a month. I told her I was willing to wait on her for as long as it took for her to make up her mind on who she wanted to be with. She made her decision that night. That was the same night we became official.

_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I gotta feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again _

We were a long way from being a perfect couple. We got in fights all the time. They were almost always my fault. Some of them were because I was purposefully trying to piss her off 'cause she's just so damn sexy when she's mad. But others were because of my dumbass self being an inconsiderate jerk or having a slip of the tongue.

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again _

__One of our worst fights had happened over the phone. She had ended up crying and hanging up on me. I felt horrible about it so I ran out of my apartment and headed towards hers. When I rounded the corner of her apartment complex, I saw her sitting on the stoop crying, while someone held and tried to comfort her. I recognized the voice as Kouga's. I was instantly enraged. Had she really been so upset that she would call her ex boyfriend? Did she think we were over?

I stormed over and pulled Kouga up by the scruff of his neck. Once he was on his feet, I punched him in the face, which knocked him back onto the steps. Kagome's face shot up, eyes wide, as she stared in surprise at me. I grabbed her and lifted her off the steps, cradling her to my body. She tried to push away and insisted I let her down, but I refused to. She screamed at me for punching Kouga, who had since then left with his tail between his legs. She explained that she had run out of her apartment crying, on her way to see me to apologize when she had run into him. He had made her sit down and comforted her. That was all that happened. I felt stupid for my actions, but I never regretted them and she knew it.

Besides, she knew the make ups were my favorite part. We always got hot and heavy, though things never got to out of control. She wanted to wait to have sex, and I completely respected that. I would wait for her, 'cause I knew it would be so worth. Just thinking about it made me horny.__

It's like a hurricane  
Speed train  
She's a movie  
Go catch her in the fast line  
Oh I gotta know  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kick it into gear when I see that face 

I had received a call earlier from my ex girlfriend, Kikyou. She said she wanted to meet me for lunch. That she had something she needed to tell me. I reluctantly agreed to meet her. I had nothing better to do anyways. Kagome was off shopping with her best friend Sango, and Miroku had to work.__

You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break  
Pulling out the sun  
And I can get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name? 

I semi enjoyed my lunch. I didn't hate Kikyou as much as I had when we first broke up. I had Kagome now anyway, so there was no use being bitter. Everything had turned out for the best anyway. Sitting here with her, talking about whatever, kind of reminded me of old times when we used to do this. It turns out she and Naraku had gotten married, but it only lasted a few months because he had cheated on her. She was living with her sister, Keade, now. But apparently that wasn't the big news she wanted to tell me.__

'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, somehow?  
Can I say no? 

"Inuyasha, I know you may not want to here this, but I'm still in love with you. I still regret what happened everyday. I wish it had never happened. We could still be the same happy couple that we were back then." Kikyou said, staring me right in the eyes. My heart twinged a bit at that, but I quickly resolved myself.

"I wish you hadn't done it either, but I don't regret it. If you hadn't done it, then Kagome and I would have never gotten together." I said, looking out the window that was beside our booth. I could see Sango across the street, staring at something farther down the road. She looked very worried, but I didn't think about it to much.

"I know you have her now, but I can't help but wonder what would have happened if we had stayed together. Won't you please give me another chance? I know that things will be better this time. Please?" She pleaded, taking one of my hands in hers. I pulled it away quickly, and put my hands in my lap.

"Hell no Kikyou. I'm not an idiot. We would have never worked out. And I'm glad about that. Kagome is the love of my life, I'd do anything for her, and I would never hurt her like that. Goodbye Kikyou, and have a nice life." I spit out as I climbed out of the booth and walked out of the restaurant.__

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh  
(Ba da da)  
I gotta feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again 

I couldn't wait to get home to my girl. Seeing Kikyou made me realize that I don't just love Kagome. I want to marry her. Soon. So I ran by the local jewelry store and picked out the perfect ring. __

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again 

I was whistling as I walked up the steps to the apartment. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. I was so happy to be home. I just hoped Kagome wasn't home yet. I wanted to have time to get everything ready. Tonight was our two year anniversary, and I was going to surprise her with a romantic dinner and then propose.__

Because we only have one life  
The timing and the moment  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine) 

I walked in to, first, the sound of the radio. It was our song. The one Kagome had sung to me on our one year anniversary, saying that it was exactly how she felt about me. I didn't so much like the song, as I did the meaning behind it, and the person singing it to me made me love it even more. __

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I gotta feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again 

But the second noise I heard made me stop in my tracks. She was crying. Why was she crying? And that's when I thought of how Sango had looked when I had seen her earlier. Oh god. She had been looking at Kagome. Kagome had been looking at me. Me and Kikyou. Oh dear god. She was probably assuming something horrible. Oh no. I had to fix this before something terrible happened. Why was I so stupid?__

Love so strong (Woah oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woah oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again 

I ran back to our bedroom to see her lying curled up on our bed crying. I knelt down in front of the bed and pulled her around to face me. She stared at me for a moment, then calmly said, "Inuyasha Takahashi I hate your guts. You're a nasty, despicable man, and you deserve to rot in hell. I was willing to give you my everything, and you repay me by going to cheat on me with your ex girlfriend. The one, I might ad, which cheated on you. I can't stand to even look at you, so get out of my sight." I had expected yelling and screaming but she only tried to push me away. I held tight, even when she started to punch me in the chest.

"Kagome listen to me. I swear I wasn't cheating on you. You know I love you to much too ever do that to you. I know you saw me with her, but it wasn't what you thought. She called me this morning asking me to meet her for lunch. She said she had something important to tell me. We were just catching up like old times, I swear to you. Yes, she told me she still loved me and tried to make me break up with you, but I told her no, that I already had the love of my life, and I left after that." I said, holding her head to face me. She stared at me, her mouth forming a small o shape.

"Really?" She asked, voice trembling. I nodded, pulling out the velvet box that held the ring I had bought.

"I was planning to wait until tonight to ask you, but now seems like as good a time as any." I got down on one knee, and looked up at her. "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" She screamed in delight, then flung herself on top of me, shaking her head yes rapidly. Tonight was no exception to our after fight make ups.__

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I gotta feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again 

Our song had ended and a new one came on. I perked up when I heard Love Like Woe by The Ready Set. "Kagome , you have your song for our relationship, and I have mine. This is it." She listened silently to the words, until a look of understanding came onto her face. She squealed and fit me in the arm.

"Inuyasha! I'm not THAT bad! I only acted like that before we started dating! Jeez! You know I will always love you, and no one else." She leaned over and kissed me on the lips. Her kisses made me weak at the knees, and I figured they probably always would. I didn't realize anything was different until she disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, and then came back out dressed in some sexy, lacy lingerie. Oh dear god, help me now. "I was going to surprise you tonight, but I can't wait any longer. Happy anniversary Inuyasha." She purred, as she sensually crawled across the bed towards me. __

Love so strong (Woah oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woah oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

This is what I get for trusting in love.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or the song Shut Up And Kiss Me. They belong to their creators.

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game _

She crawled across the bed towards Inuyasha, like a cat stalking a mouse. The song on the radio changed to Shut Up And Kiss Me by Orianthi. A sly smile appeared on Kagome's face as she continued her trek towards her new fiancé. You could see him visibly gulp. "K-K-Kagome?" Normally he would have been ecstatic about this, but he was slightly worried because he had never seen her act this way before.

_I push you, and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller coaster  
I'm a bump you'll never get over _

__She waited only a moment before replying in time with the song. "Shut up and kiss me." And that was all the reassurance he needed. She was leaned over him on the bed, head bowed towards him, ready to claim his lips in hers. He reached a hand up behind her head and brought her lips to his. She nibbled on his bottom lip as he ran a hand slowly down her side. She gasped into his mouth as he cupped her ass and squeezed it.

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me _

She pulled away long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head, and hungrily recaptured his lips. His tongue intruded into her mouth, starting a battle with hers. She fumbled with the buckle on his belt, trying to snatch it off. He pulled away, trying to help her undo the buckle. __

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me 

Shut as she let out a victorious shout, they heard her apartment door open and her little brother walk in calling, "Kagome! We're home! I won my soccer game by the way, and went by to pick up your god child that you forgot about. No need for thanks." __

So shut up!  
So shut up! 

The couple quickly flew apart, landing on opposite sides of the bed. Inuyasha cursed as he rebuckled his belt and grabbed his t-shirt from the floor where it had been discarded earlier. Kagome scampered off into the bathroom to change into her clothes from earlier. She walked back out to see her fiancé sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his head between his hands. "Inuyasha, I'm really sorry that we got interrupted. I forgot that Souta and Shippo were supposed to stay with me tonight. I was going to see if Sango would mind keeping them for me, but I guess I forgot to ask."

"Well call her now and send them over there!" He screamed.

"What? No! They're already here now. There's no sense in sending them out again. It's almost 7 o'clock, anyway." She said, fuming slightly at how he was acting.

"Well fuck them! What about us? I've been waiting so long for this, and now it's ruined 'cause of a couple kids!"He shouted back.

"Inuyasha! How can you be so selfish? This is my family you're talking about! And what do you mean 'What about us?' What about us Inuyasha? Who cares if we have to wait until we're married now? Wasn't that the original plan?" Her face was turning red as she grabbed a handful of his shirt, jerking him down to her eye level. "If you're so miserable with me then why did you propose in the first place? Huh?"

_I call you and you pick up  
I tell you how much I'm in love  
I'm laughing and you get mad  
It's my little game _

The two boys were standing outside Kagome's room, looking at each other. They released a sigh at the same time then Souta but his ball down on the ground infront of the door and walked towards the kitchen, motioning for Shippo to follow. "You grab the pasta and sauce from the cabinet, while I boil the water." He instructed. Shippo nodded, and walked to the cabinet to retrieve the mentioned items. He set them on the counter, and went to grab some plates and silverware to set the table. As the water boiled, Souta rolled meat into meatballs and cooked them. He dropped the pasta noodles into the boiling water, and stirred them every so often.__

Go ahead now, admit it  
You like your world with me in it  
Like a record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over 

__"You know what I mean Kagome! Don't twist my words around! I love you, and you fucking know I do! I just don't like to be fucking teased! God dammit! Don't look at me like that!"

"Teased? _Teased?_ Oh that's rich. You want to feel teased?" And with that she kissed him again. She ran her hands through his hair, then grabbed a handful and yanked. "I'll give you a tease." She grabbed his member through his pants and started fondling it. He moaned into her mouth, placing one hand on her back and the other on her breast. She pulled his hair again, then pulled her lips away and started kissing down his neck. She snuck a hand into his pants, stroking him again. One bite on the ear, and another tug of the hair later, and he was completely alive under her hand. She smirked and pulled completely away from him. "_That's_ how you tease!" He whimpered and reached to pull her back. She slapped his hand away, and opened the door, motioning for him to get out. He just dropped his head and started out the door.__

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me 

"Done yet Souta?" Shippo asked, pulling the bread out of the oven. Souta nodded and emptied the pasta onto four plates, two paper and two from the fine china cabinet. Shippo poured the sauce and meatballs on top of the pasta and put two pieces of garlic bread on each plate. They set the two regular plates down on the table across from each other. Shippo set down a bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table as Souta lit two candles and set them on either side of the flowers. He grabbed two wine glasses and set them next to the plates and the bottle of wine on the table.

Souta looked over to Shippo. "We do nice work together, man." They high fived and grabbed the two paper plats off the counter, turning to walk back to their shared room. __

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me 

"Fuck!" Inuyasha screamed as he crashed to the ground. Kagome rushed to his side, asking if he was ok. She glanced up and noticed two heads poking out of the kitchen.

"Guess I shouldn't have left my ball there, huh…" souta said, blush appearing as he ducked back into the kitchen pulling Shippo back in with him. Kagome just laughed at the scene she had just witnessed. Inuyasha had stepped out the door and onto the soccer ball, flying into the hall and crashing to the floor, arms and legs flying everywhere.

"What are you laughing at, wench? It ain't funny!" He growled, glaring at her. She just laughed more until, finally, he started to laugh to. Her laughter was contagious, apparently, because they heard faint giggles coming from the kitchen. "you're dead meat runt!" Inuyasha shouted, scrambling up and running into the kitchen. She heard a squeak from her brother and Shippo, and rushed in to see Inuyasha holding them over his shoulders and spinning in circles. __

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
The riffs on my guitar  
The way we fight, we make up fast  
Oooooh yeah … 

Kagome leaned against the door frame, smiling at the scene. They looked like a family. _Her family. _The family they would be someday. Inuyasha put down the kids and dizzily stumbled towards Kagome, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the kitchen. __

So shut up! 

Kagome stopped in her tracks and gasped when she saw the meal that Souta and Shippo had prepared for them. "You did this? For us? Why on earth?"

"We heard you guys arguing, so we decided to help you celebrate your anniversary. We didn't mean to interrupt you two. We're just going to eat in our room, then head over to Mrs. Sango's house." Shippo said.

"You're not going anywhere squirts. You're staying right here with us and enjoying this meal then we're all going out for ice cream. Sound good?" They nodded yes, smiles on their faces. Kagome mouthed 'thank you' to him, and he smiled to himself, knowing he did well. "let's eat!" And they did, laughing and talking the whole time. The meal was wonderful, and they thanked the two numerous times.__

Love-hate, love-hate, love- hate! 

Everybody crowded into Inuyasha's Camaro, and they headed for ice cream. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha as he talked animatedly with the two boys. It was such a perfect way to celebrate their anniversary. She smiled faintly, and jumped into the conversation.__

Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can (can) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me 

When they reached the apartment, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands and pulled her close. "Hey Shippo. Hit the radio, would ya?" When a fast beat song came on, he looked to Kagome and asked, "May I have this dance?" She nodded and he swept her into a fast passed tango. When the song went off and a new one came on, Shippo and Souta decided to join in. That's how they spent their night. Dancing and singing and laughing and completely enjoying themselves.

"This was the best anniversary ever. Thank you so much." Kagome said, kissing Inuyasha on the cheek.

"You can say that again." He agreed, twirling her around in a circle and dipping her.

Chants of "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Were heard behind the couple, so Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her. "Woohoo!" The boys shouted. The couple just smiled, and ushered them to their bedroom and ordering them to get ready and go to bed.

"Boo!" Souta said.

"Ya! Boo!" Shippo agreed. But they both headed into their room and started getting ready.

Kagome lead Inuyasha into their room and motioned to the bed. He looked like he was about to protest, but she held up a hand to silence him. "SIT down and SHUT up." He looked hurt by her words, but she smiled and kissed his lips. "Thank you so much for tonight. It was truly amazing."

"I'm really sorry about the way I acted earlier. You know I love you and I will wait forever for you." He said, eyes pleading for her forgiveness.

"I know, and I'm sorry to. Now sit down and let me make it up to you." She reached behind her and shut the door, flicking the switch to lock it. He gave her a questioning look put she just pointed to the bed and said, "SIT!" and he sat. "You've been such a good boy. You deserve a treat."

"Ooooh yes." He moaned as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, kissing the tip of his head and stroking it. "Yes yes yes." It was going to be a long _long_ night. Maybe he_ could_ wait until their honeymoon to go all the way after all. As long as she did this occasionally, that is.__

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just so freakin' full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

This is what true love is.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 comin at ya!

I own nothing. Not Inuyasha and not the song Heart Heart Heartbreak by Boys Like Girls.

"Bye, Inuyasha! I love you! I should be home pretty late tonight, so don't wait up." Kagome called back to me over her shoulder as she left our apartment. I didn't get the chance to answer, before the door had slammed shut. I guess I should have known that things were going to be a little different now. Our wedding is in less than a week, so I can understand that Kagome's under a lot of stress. What I don't understand is why she's been staying out late at night. She's been doing this for over a week now. I hardly see her anymore.

_Heartbreak Heart Heart Heartbreak  
Girl don't say you love me when you're out the door (whoah,yeah)  
Cause I know things are different then they were before (whoah, yeah)  
You kill me with your kiss  
It's so hard to resist you  
When you look me in the eyes tonight_

I changed into a pair of jeans, threw on a t-shirt, grabbed a pair of flip flops and walked out the door behind her. I stayed a reasonable distance behind, just far enough back where I wouldn't be noticed but I could still see her. She rounded the corner, and headed down into the subway. Her cell phone rang and she paused to reach into her purse and grab it. She answered, putting it to her ear and answered.

"Hello?" she said, stepping to the side so people could pass her. I couldn't here the reply on the other end of the line.

"Yes, I'm on my way now. I should be there in a few minutes." She answered the other person.

"I can't wait either. I Think I'm really getting good at this."

"Well thank you, I appreciate that." She was nodding her head as she listened.

"No, I'm not going to tell him. I don't think he even knows what's going on." After a quick goodbye, she hung up the phone and stepped down into the subway, just in time to catch her train. I hopped onto the car behind hers, and kept a watchful eye on her so I could know when she got off.

__

And say we're heading for a heart heart heartbreak  
And I don't ever ever wanna hear you say  
Don't say you love me  
Don't even  
Don't say you love me  
You're leavin

__After two stops, she hoped off and headed up to the street. I jumped off to, hanging back slightly. She headed off down a dark alley, turning corners, and occasionally looking around to see if anyone was watching. I glanced around the corner and saw her stop outside a door. She rang the doorbell and stepped back as the door opened. A man stepped out and greeted her, taking her hand and leading her inside. She was smiling like an idiot the whole time. That's when I noticed how she was dressed.

_We're heading for a heart heart heartbreak  
I'm gonna gonna turn around and walk away  
Don't say you love me  
Don't even  
Don't say you love me  
You're leavin_

Her hair was down, slightly wavy. She had on a low cut, halter top red dress that stopped just before her knees and a pair of black stilettos. A black trench coat was over her dress. I guess she had untied the sash at the waist to open the coat while she was going down the alley. __

You say we stick it out through the thick and thin (whoah, yeah)  
When the walls came down, you wouldn't let me in (whoah, yeah)  
We've been through it all  
My backs against the wall  
It's crashin down on me tonight

My fiancé was cheating on me. That was the only explanation I could think of. It was the only coherent thought running through my head. I slouched down against the brick wall I had been hiding behind. My head fell into my hands and sobs racked my body. She's supposed to love me. How could she do this to me, and still want to get married?__

And we're headin for a heart heart heartbreak  
And I don't ever ever wanna hear you say  
Don't say you love me  
Don't even  
Don't say you love me  
You're leavin

I stood up after a few minutes and pulled out my cell phone. I called Miroku, saying I needed to go clubbing. He agreed to go, but questioned about why. I just told him it was none of his business and hung up. I headed back to the apartment and changed into something slightly nicer, then jumped into my car and drove off to pick up Miroku. Sango answered the door, smiling when she saw me.

"Hello Inuyasha, nice to see you. Hold on and while I get Miroku." She said. "Miroku! Get your ass in here! Inuyasha's here!" She turned around and smiled sweetly again. If I wasn't so pissed, I would have laughed at the scene. "I was so excited to here about the wedding. I can't believe it's almost here! I bet you and Kagome have been crazy busy with the plans, right?" She said conversationally. I didn't really feel like talking, so I just nodded my head. A few moments later, Miroku came to the door, putting his coat on as he leaned in to kiss his long-term girlfriend on the lips. __

We're headin for a heart heart heartbreak  
And I'm gonna go and turn and walk away  
Don't say you love me  
Don't even  
Don't say you love me  
You're leavin

We ended up at a bar, and immediately I ordered a Tom Collins to drink. They're strong, which was exactly what I needed at the moment. I downed it in one gulp, and ordered another one. Miroku just stared at me with concern written on his face. "What are you looking at, punk?" I growled out.

"Inuyasha what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"It's nothing, man."

"Well obviously something's wrong, otherwise you wouldn't have called me to come out and drink with you. So spill."

__I glared at him. "It's none of your fucking business. Drop it."

"Well obviously I'm not wanted here, so I think I'll go. I sure hope you're feeling better by your wedding, cause I sure feel sorry for Kagome if this is what she's marrying. I don't know what happened to make you act like this, but you're not the same guy I know as my best friend. Cya later man." With that he left.

"Good riddance you bastard." I spit over my shoulder at him. I downed my third drink, and then decided I wanted to go to a club. I paid the bartender and walked out. Down the street was a well known club called 'Animals', so I headed in that direction. When I was inside I headed for the bar for another drink, then asked a random girl to dance.

_I'm all sick and tired of this whole situation  
Here comes another fight  
Beating me down with the same conversation  
Don't say you love me tonight_

Maybe it was all the alcohol talking, but this girl was kind of cute. And she was an amazing dancer. She grinded on me, and I lost my train of thought. Or was I even thinking? Oh who cares anyway, all I know is that this is the best I've felt in weeks. I know it's wrong, but if she can cheat then so can I. I pulled the unknown girl closer and grinded to the beat of the music.

After awhile I asked her if she wanted to leave, and she gladly said yes. We headed back to my apartment. She asked if I had a girlfriend and I told her no. I parked the car and scooped her into my arms, dashing for the apartment as she kissed me. Her tongue was in my mouth by the time I got the door open. I slammed it shut and rushed to the bedroom. It had been so long since I had been laid, and I was looking forward to this. I tossed her on the bed and pounced on top of her. She threw her shirt off into the corner, and soon her bra followed. I was to busy attacking her breast to hear the door open. I, however, did hear the gasp that escaped my fiancé's lips when she opened out bedroom door and saw us. __

And we're headin for a heart heart heartbreak  
And we're headin for a heart heart heartbreak  
And I don't ever ever wanna hear you say  
Don't say you love me  
Don't even  
Don't say you love me  
You're leavin

"Who is she?" The girl under me asked. "Is that your sister or something?" I looked behind me to see Kagome, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, what the hell is going on here? Who is she?" The tears were running down her face freely now. I felt a pang in my heart, but then I remembered what I had seen earlier.

"This is… wait, what's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Alayna." She answered, smiling at me.

"Oh yeah. This is Alayna. I met her at the club tonight. Really great dancer. And in case you haven't noticed, we were about to have sex. So if you wouldn't mind…" I said, smirking when I saw her start to cry harder.

"Why are you doing this?" She rasped, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Same you reason you were doing it to me."

"Doing what to you?"

"Cheating on me. And don't deny it! I saw you." I said, my anger flaring up.

"I think I'm going to go."Alayna whispered, slipping out from under me and finding her clothes.

"No don't. I'm almost done here." I begged, reaching to grab her arm. She just shook me off and shook her head no.

"Call me if you're ever really single, k?" then she pushed past Kagome and left. I looked at Kagome and saw that she was still looking at me.

"What do you mean you saw me, and that I was cheating on you?"

"I followed you today. I heard you on the phone with that guy and I saw you enter his apartment wearing that hooker outfit. Don't deny it."

"You followed me?" She screeched.

"I was getting worried about what you were doing, and I can see now that it was for good reason." I spit out at her.

The tears had stopped by now, and she was left fuming. A scowl was on her face as she said, "Inuyasha, you're such a god damn idiot! I've been taking dance lessons! I wanted our first dance at the wedding, as a married couple, to be special! I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you! The man you saw was my teacher, Philippe, who happens to be gay. I can't believe you thought I was cheating on you! I love you for Christ's sake! And I was about to marry you!" Her face was turning redder and redder the longer she screamed. She took a deep breath as she finished. __

And we're headin for a heart heart heartbreak  
And I'm gonna gonna turn around and walk away  
Don't say you love me  
Don't even  
Don't say you love me  
You're leavin

All I could do was stare at her. How could I have missed that? How could I have been such an idiot to think Kagome, sweet innocent Kagome who has never done anything wrong in her life, would be able to cheat on me? She loves me with all her heart, and I know that. If only I had taken the time to read the sign above the door, I would have realized that it was the name of a dance studio. Oh shit, I am so dead. "Oh my god, Kagome, I am so sorry. I thought... I just thought that… Well with you being gone all the time lately I just thought that maybe you had found someone else. I can't believe how stupid I was. I'm so sorry." I was off the bed now, and standing in front of her, holding her hands in mine. I was feeling pretty sober now.

"Ya. You were a real freaking idiot. I can't believe you actually thought that, and that your solution was to go get drunk and find a hooker to have sex with in OUR bed. I can't believe I actually was about to marry you. Thank god I found that out now, and not after I had made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Kagome what are you talking about? What big mistake?" I asked, fearful of the answer.

"The mistake of almost marrying you. What would have happened if I hadn't come home just now and seen you? Would you have told me? Or would you have married me and never told me, and possibly kept seeing her?"

"I don't know Kagome. I can't believe how stupid I was being. But I never could have kept seeing her. I love you to much. I was just mad; I never actually meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"Love me? Well you sure have a strange way of showing it to me. And I don't care if you're sorry or not. Sorry is not enough to make up for what you've done."

"Kagome, we can work through this. It's no big deal." Wrong choice of words.

"No big deal? No big deal? How can you say it's no big deal, when I just walked in on you cheating on me?" She threw my hands off of her.

"That's not what I mean. I'm just saying that it didn't mean anything. We can still get married and live a happy life together. We can forget about this and go back to the way things were before." I reached for her hands again, but she turned away.

"I don't know what makes you think that that can happen now. I can't just forget about this. I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I can't marry you. Not right now. Not after this. I've got to go. I can't look at you for another second." She started to walk away but I grabbed her wrist. She looked back at me, hurt written all over her face.

"Kagome you don't mean that. You're just upset. You're being rash. Don't do this. I love you. And you love me, too, even though I messed up. I mess up, you know that. I'm only human. And you're the only one I want. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I messed up horribly, and that I don't deserve for you to forgive me, but I promise that we can work this out. Just don't leave me. Don't give up on me; on us." I was on my hands and knees begging.

"I really am sorry Inuyasha. I just can't deal with this right now. Think of how I feel. Of how all this sounds to me. I just… I'm sorry. I've got to go. Maybe one day I can get over this, but not now." A tear slid down her face. She turned around and walked out the door. Out of my life. My heart shattered into pieces, and I cried from the pain in my chest.__

Said we're headin for a heart heart heartbreak  
And I don't ever ever wanna hear you say  
Don't say you love me  
Don't even  
Don't say you love me  
You're leavin

Heartbreak hurts like hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five everybody! And just for the record, if you want to flame this story, take t up personally with me. Do not review my story in a negative way. Anyway, on to a happier note. Here's the next chapter (obviously). Hope thelast chapter didn't have you to scared. It's all just part of my evil plans. Mwahahaha! *Cough cough* Lol… Anyway! My computers being a total spaz, so if there are any mess ups or anything, just tell me and I'll try and fix them. It's taking forever to right this….

I do not own anything! Not Inuyasha or the song We'll Be A Dream, by We The Kings.

I couldn't help but stare at him. He's just so dang cute when he's asleep! His chest was slowing rising and falling with each breath he took. My hand lay on his naked chest, feeling his heart beat. The blanket lay haphazardly over his naked body, and left little to imagination. He'd had a long night, so it was no surprise to see him like this.

His head turned away from me, mumbling something. He moved into a spread eagle position, almost pushing me off the bed. His face was serene, twisting into an almost pleasured look. 'He sure looks like he's having a good dream.' He moaned slightly, shuttering. 'Maybe he's cold.' I pulled the covers up to his torso and snuggled back up to him. His arms snaked around me, and he pulled me closer, groaning in my ear.

_Do you remember the nights  
We'd stay up just laughing  
Smiling for hours  
At anything  
Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love_

He jerked in his sleep and the covers slipped lower. He started to jerk more, and mumbled incoherent words. "Ka... Kago..me…. No….. Come back… Don't…. Don't go…. Please?... Sorry… I… Didn't mean it… Back… No…." He was now thrashing wildly. I had moved back, startled by his outburst. It took me a few moments to process what he was saying. I gasped as the meaning finally dawned on me. "Please… Don't… Leave me…" I stared at him in confusion, wandering what he was dreaming that would make him think I would leave him.

I gripped his shoulders, shaking him slightly. He tossed his head around more, his hair covering his face. I brushed the strands from his face, and leaned closer to his ear. "Inuyasha." I whispered, my breath tickling his earlobe. "Wake up, Inuyasha." His eyes started to open, but snapped closed when he saw me. He started to pinch himself, and then opened his eyes again. They looked at me once more and were closed again. This time he was punching himself, and mumbling something about needing to wake up. I laughed to myself as I grabbed his hands to stop his self beating. "I need to wake up. I'm dreaming. She's not really here. It's all a dream. I fucked up and I lost her. I don't deserve her. I'm asleep. Wake up, Inuyasha." He chanted to himself.

_When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?" I asked, giving him a quizzical look. His eyes snapped open, staring straight into mine. He pounced on top of me, holding me against the bed. I could see the surprise and relief in his eyes. I just didn't understand why they were there.

"Kagome? Kagome, is that really you?" His hands patted my head, then face, then gripped my breast. I gasped at his straight forwardness.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted, swatting his hands away. "Of course it's me! Who else would be in your bed! Is there something you want to tell me? What were you dreaming about when you said you fucked up and lost me?" He was still staring at me, awestruck. Finally my words seeped in. He leaned forward, his lips crashing into mine. 'I'm so confused…' I pushed him away begrudgingly to stare at him in bewilderment. "What is going on?"

"Your back! Your back! What made you come back?" Suddenly he was bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Back? Where did I go? Inuyasha what are you talking about?" I was beyond confused at this point. He was bouncing anymore, just looking at me like I was insane.

_Do you remember the nights  
We made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being  
Someone big  
We were so young then  
We were too crazy  
In love_

"You left me last night. I had followed you to some dance place and saw you with another man, who I later learned was your teacher. I got mad and went out clubbing and got wasted and brought some random girl named Alana home. We were about to have sex when you walked in and caught us and we got into a huge fight and you left." His breathing was slightly labored now. He panted as he stepped off the bed, looking around for something.

"Alana? My cousin? What? No you didn't. You were with me all last night. Inuyasha we went out to that new club, 'Animals', with her. And what dance instructor? Are you saying I need to learn to dance? Cause you sure weren't complaining last night when you were grinding on my ass." I was semi-pissed at him now. 'What the hell is he talking about?'

"What are you _talking_ about? I don't remember going with you anywhere. I was with Miroku yesterday. You can call him and ask." Inuyasha argued back stubbornly.

"I would, except that I know for a fact he would agree with _me _on your whereabouts. He, Sango, Ayame, and Kouga were with us. Sesshomaru and Rin even joined us later. We were celebrating since we're getting married in a few days."

"You mean I never cheated on you with a girl named Alana? And we're still getting married?" Inuyasha asked, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Of course we are. Unless there's something you want to tell me?" I quirked an eyebrow at him, giving him a fake scowl. "I think someone had a little too much to drink last night and had a bad dream. I'll go get you some Tylenol and water. Be right back." I said, sliding off the bed and heading to the kitchen, laughing the whole time. "Sometimes he's just too much. As if he could ever cheat on me. He loves me too much too ever do that to me. I know that." I mumbled to myself, grabbing the bottle of pills out of the cabinet and fetching a glass to fill with water. I walked to our stainless steel fridge, glancing at my reflection as I filled the cup up. I noticed my state of undress, smiling to myself as I remembered why. __

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream

Inuyasha stepped into the kitchen coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my naked body. He rested his head on my shoulder, kissing my neck. "I'm still a little confused on how this happened. Mind explaining? Cause at the moment the only thing I can think of is that you tried to take advantage of me." I saw him smirk in the reflection from the fridge. I swatted at him, laughing good-naturedly.

"If anything, _you_ were the one taking advantage of _me_!" I laughed even harder at the look on his face. It was priceless!

"You… You mean we…" He trialed off, his eyes bugging out as he shot me a 100 kilowatt smile. An evil thought popped into my head.

"Oh yeah. We had the most amazing, hot sex ever! You had me screaming your name and cuming over and over again." I said, moaning to add affect. I noticed the look on his face drop, silently beating himself up for not remembering. I laughed, catching his attention. "No, we didn't have sex. You tried pretty hard though." He pouted, looking like a puppy who just got scolded. I laughed again, patting his head as I walked by, heading back to our room. He grabbed the pills and water off the counter, following close behind.

_Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa_

__"So you mean we got drunk and Sesshomaru had to drive us home?" He asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes! And then we started to make out and things got hot and heavy. Right as you were about to finally get what you've o' so patiently waited for, you passed out. We didn't have sex. Then I woke you up this morning and we found out that you had had a bad dream. Is there anything else you need to know?" I asked, slightly exasperated at this point. He still didn't believe me.

"I just… wow. I'm sorry." He said, sighing as he leaned back against the head bored. We had long since gotten dressed, and were now just sitting on our bed talking.

"Don't worry about it. It's better than what you thought had happened. At least you didn't cheat on me." He smiled a little at that. "Come on, I'm hungry. Lets go meet Alana and the others for lunch." He nodded in agreement and we left.

_When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be_

"Well aren't we lucky? The great Philippe has decided to grace us with his presence." Sneered Sesshomaru. Inuyasha gave him a questioning look.

"Oh yeah. I may have left out a few things. Last night you kinda kept calling yourselves Philippe." I tried to grin, knowing I was in trouble.

"What?" He screamed, outraged. "I'm the gay dancer from my dream?" I laughed at that, along with everyone else. They all, however, had questioning looks on their faces, wondering what he was talking about. We sat down at the table as I explained the crazy morning we had had. When I was through, they all started laughing, cracking jokes about Inuyasha. And that's how we spent our afternoon; surrounded by our friends, laughing and enjoying ourselves and each others company. After awhile, Rin and Sesshomaru excused themselves, saying they need to go get Raya, their daughter. "Bye Fluffy!" Inuyasha called after them, earning a glare from his half-brother. It only made him laugh harder. I smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled back, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me close as we waved goodbye and headed home.

"Hey do you think we can maybe have a repeat of last night? You know, to help jog my memory?" He gave a sly smile.

"Sure." I said as we walked into the apartment. "Just as long as you don't try to accuse me of leaving you and saying that you cheated on me again." I smiled, turning and running into our room. I 'eeped' as I felt strong arms grab me from behind, picking me up then tossing me on the bed. Soon the strong body that was attached to the arms was over me, pinning me down. I smiled as the lips attached to the body claimed mine. __

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream

Sometimes dreams are just your brains interpretations of actions that you've experienced. But sometimes, they are just there to help you not make mistakes.

So I hope you like the chapter. I knew that I just wanted everything Inuyasha had done to be a dream, but I didn't quite know how to make that happen. This chapter was kind of just spur of the moment. Total randomness. Sorry if it was suckish. Next chapter is the wedding, so look out for it. I'll try and update every weekend, but no promises. Anyway, ta-ta for now!


End file.
